Un regalo para Makotokun
by cvlv10555
Summary: Miya no se rinde en conquistar a Kashino, y este pastel podía ser una buena oportunidad


**Un regalo para Makoto-kun**

Bueno... la verdad este es el primer fic que hago aquí XD, Y el primero que escribo que no tenga nada que ver con yaoi, Bleach... o Hitsugaya X'D. Honestamente no es que sea fan de esta pareja, ni siquiera creo que hayan quedado realmente emparejados, pero siempre oigo a gente quejarse de Miya y pues... la chica tan mal no me cae, me hace reir con sus cosas, así que decidí hacer esto :P, creo que se lo merece, tiene muchos defectos pero creo que a pesar de todo puede mostrar un buen corazón, y cómo Ichigo misma dijo "hay amores de distintos tamaños y formas" XD (no me acuerdo si así lo dijo pero me da flojera de revisarlo XD)

Y bueno, obviamente Yumeiro Patissiere es propiedad de Natsumi Matsumoto-san quién obviamente no soy yo :P

* * *

Hoy era el día, había estado esperando mucho tiempo por esta oportunidad, estaba vez había logrado hacer un pastel que seguramente conquistaría a su amado Makoto-kun. Esta vez no perdería ante Amano Ichigo, ella no le arrebataría al chico por el cual había luchado tanto tiempo.

Porque sí le quería, talvez tenía una forma algo inmadura de mostrarlo (lo sabía pero no lo admitiría jamás) pero le quería sinceramente. Después de todo ¿no significa el amor esforzarte por ser una mejor persona por aquel al que amas? Y ella así lo amaba a él, así tuviera que practicar por meses, todas las noches, lo haría, así como lo había estado haciendo este tiempo, solo por él, para sorprenderle con los dulces que llegara a hacer.

Ahí estaba, lo vio al pie de un árbol, estaba sentado de espaldas a ella. Perfecto, ese lugar daba la perfecta oportunidad para tomarle por sorpresa y entregarle su regalo, y en cuanto lo probara notaría lo buena que ella era y se enamoraría. Sonaba como el plan perfecto. Había estado practicando mucho y estaba muy segura de sí misma esta vez. Hubiera querido hacer algo un poco más digno de su amado Makoto-kun, pero esta vez había preferido hacer algo que pudiera manejar sin problema, y aun algo simple puede ser maravilloso con los toques adecuados.

Talvez para el resto sonara ridículo que alguien intentara regalar un postre basado en chocolate al príncipes de los dulces que se especializaba en ellos precisamente, pero a ella le agradaba el reto, y para ser la mejor debía vencer a los mejores.

Puso la caja detrás de ella y se acercó lenta y sigilosamente con una pícara sonrisa, en cuanto estuviera a la distancia ideal se lanzaría sobre él, le daría su regalo, él lo probaría, se enamoraría de ella al darse cuenta de lo grandiosa que ella era, sacaría a Amano de su grupo para ponerla a ella, le propondría matrimonio en frente de su padre, se casaría con ella y serían conocidos como los mejores patissier y patissiere mientras Amano Ichigo se encargaba de limpiar el piso por él que ellos pasaban. Sonaba perfecto, y nada podría intervenir en sus planes.

—Ma… — calló al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, él aun no notaba su presencia, solo estaba quieto sin mirarla, totalmente ausente del mundo. Se acercó con más cuidado, intentando no sacarle de sus pensamientos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ahí, con los ojos cerrados en una hermosa expresión, su Makoto-kun descansaba, sus labios entreabiertos y una expresión pacifica en su rostro. Casi siempre le veía serio, tranquilo, a veces molesto, incluso algo desesperado, y una vez le había visto triste, pero de esta forma… nunca le había visto dormido, y nunca creyó que podría gustarle más de lo que ya le gustaba.

Era casi una obra de arte, podía quedársele viendo por horas y estaba segura de que no llegaría a cansarse. Ni siquiera se atrevía a despertarle, parecía realmente un ángel ¿cómo alguien podría querer despertarle arruinando esa hermosa expresión?

—¡Oi Kashino! — escuchó decir a Amano, para luego verla acercarse al joven y despertarle — no deberías estar durmiendo aquí — no había reproche en su voz, solo parecía un consejo neutral venido de una amiga

Cuando Makoto-kun abrió sus ojos también pudo quedar embelesada otro momento más. Y casi perdió el aliento al notar que ahora esos hermosos ojos la miraban a ella. Lástima que ese momento no durara mucho.

—¿Qué haces mirándome así? — preguntó algo sonrojado

—¿eh? Koshiro-sempai ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó igualmente Ichigo recién percatándose de la presencia de Miya

—¿eh? — de acuerdo, había sido atrapada, no era cómo lo había planeado ¿Por qué Amano tenía que haber venido a arruinar su momento? Y ni siquiera había sacado una fotografía, debió haberle sacado una foto así, la habría podido atesorar, realmente había sido una imagen bastante grata — bueno… yo… — quizá no era un buen momento para mostrarse nerviosa, definitivamente no le ayudaba a remediar la situación, aunque aun tuviera… — ¡para ti Makoto-kun! — gritó sonrojada, pasándole rápidamente la caja y mirándole expectante, sin saber que más decir

Kashino abrió la caja e Ichigo también se asomó a mirar el contenido, sorprendiéndose de ver dentro un pastel de chocolate, y realmente se veía delicioso. La miró de una forma extraña, a pesar de cómo fuera ella con Kashino realmente se podía notar que había algo en los dulces que hacía, como si cada dulce que hiciera fuera dedicado a Kashino y ella sabía muy bien que un dulce sabe mejor cuando lo hace pensando en a quien se lo estás dedicando.

Kashino quedó algo sorprendido, quizá fuera algo sencillo pero realmente podía notarse el esfuerzo que había puesto ella. Sin nada que perder cogió la pequeña cuchara que se encontraba dentro de la caja y probó un pedazo.

Miya no sabía qué hacer, Makoto-kun se había quedado quieto después de probar el pastel ¿le había gustado? Estaba nerviosa, el verle dormido como le había visto la había dejado algo… hechizada, y se sentía nerviosa e insegura. No podía creer que estuviera así pero solo Makoto-kun podía hacerla sentir diferente.

El silencio rodeó a los tres por un momento más hasta que finalmente Kashino lo rompió

—Está bueno — dijo simplemente, cerrando la caja y mirándole con su típico gesto serio — se nota que has mejorado mucho

—¿ah? A ver — dijo Ichigo, algo emocionada, abriendo la cajita y probando un bocado

Podía sentirlo, como era llevada a un café en París en compañía de aquella persona especial, ese ligero toque amargo en contraste con el dulce de la crema y un ligero toque de café que le relajaba. Una cita, era como estar en una cita, algo seria pero a la vez llena de amor. Y cada parte del pastel había sido perfectamente hecha, la textura, un queque esponjoso y una crema batida a la perfección. No iba a negarlo, ese pastel se notaba que había sido dedicado a un amor al que una quiere acercarse y formar parte de su vida*.

—Está delicioso — dijo en una expresión soñadora

Miya se le quedó viendo por un momento en silencio, luego sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que quizá delataba algo de tristeza pero sincera.

—Me alegra… — dijo simplemente para luego ocultar su rostro bajo su flequillo

—¿Koshiro-sempai? — preguntaron ambos preocupados

—¡Makoto-kun! — dijo de repente lanzándose a él y abrazándole, tomándole por sorpresa — me alegra mucho que te gustara, y cuando nos casemos te haré todos los postres que quieras — dijo alegremente

—¡¿eh? — Kashino se quedó viéndola en completo pánico, intentando soltarse del abrazo de la joven

—Eh… — Ichigo simplemente no sabía que decir o hacer, se sentía algo fuera de lugar

—¡suéltame! — decía Kashino intentando empujar a la joven

—No lo niegues Makoto-kun sé que en algún momento tú y yo estaremos juntos — decía abrazándole con más fuerza

Fue en un segundo, Miya solo había intentado darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida pero un mal reflejo del joven al intentar alejarla había hecho que se desviara lo suficiente para que ambos labios se rozaran, no podía llamarse un beso, pero aun así había causado cierta reacción en ambos… y en Ichigo quien por un segundo reaccionó alejándolos intempestivamente

—¿A-Amano? — se quedó viéndola sorprendido, había aparecido un notable sonrojo en su rostro

—¿eh? — ella se vio confundida de una manera algo cómica ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Había tenido un muy mal reflejo

Miya por su lado había caído de espaldas, para luego ponerse de pie. Un sonrojo igual de notable se había mostrado en su rostro ¿acaso era cierto? ¿Acaso los labios de Makoto-kun y los de ella…? Fue un reflejo tonto pero no pudo evitar salir corriendo dejándolos solos. Quizá no era buena idea dejar a Makoto-kun junto con su rival pero en ese momento simplemente no podía pensar las cosas.

No era que no le hubiera gustado, realmente le había gustado y claro que ese había sido uno de sus grandes sueños, pero simplemente la situación la había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido evitarlo. Pero bueno, ese había sido su primer beso. Podía haber sido solo un roce, pero en cuanto había sucedido pudo sentir como esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, quizá si Amano no hubiera estado ahí, quizá, solo quizá, podría haber habido un verdadero beso entre ellos.

Detuvo su carrera para apoyarse de espaldas a un árbol de los muchos que había por ahí. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos. Realmente los labios de Makoto-kun eran suaves.

Quizá algún día pudiera conseguir un beso real de él.

Pero ahora debía volver a practicar, ese pastel le había dado una gran retribución. La próxima haría uno mejor, pero se aseguraría que Amano no estuviera y de tener una cámara a la mano en caso de que volviera a encontrar a Makoto-kun durmiendo.

Quizá pudiera intentar despertarle como a la bella durmiente.

* * *

*Se nota que no soy Ichigo, no sé describir los postres cómo ella lo hace XD. Pero en algún momento lo lograré òwó.

Y bueno, ahí está XD, la verdad soy más de KashinoxIchigo que KashinoxMiya, lo admito, pero aun así, me gustó cómo quedó :P. La verdad no sé si está OoC y no me importa :P, soy feliz solo por esta vez x'D. Y bueno, si les gusta comenten, a nadie mata eso XD, aunque no creo que comenten la esperanza es lo último que muere XD.

Nada más no sean duros, sigo aprendiendo, las criticas son bien recibidas mientras se digan educadamente (solo agradeceré que cualquier foro de malos fics se guarde su opinión ¬¬)


End file.
